In joining pipe to a vessel, or to larger pipe, at various angles, it is essential that the cut be made with sufficient accuracy to permit an easy weld with a minimum amount of time involved. To do this, it is common practice to have a lay-out drawn for the work, giving the cutting torch operator the dimensions and andgles of the various cuts necessary. Such lay-outs require considerable time in preparation, and in many instances, torch operators have difficulty following the instructions of the lay-out, resulting in inaccurate cuts, requiring fill-in of excessive cuts or recutting those that are undercut. It is an object of this invention to provide a device that will permit such cuts to be made without the need of such a lay-out, and that eliminates the possibility of over-cuts or under-cuts.